


B for Burn

by tempocolor



Series: 우물 [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor
Summary: 他看見李抒澔眼裡竄過一點光，他不確定那是什麼。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: 우물 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890889
Kudos: 9





	B for Burn

送走了金英助（與他懷裡困得東倒西歪的呂煥雄），金建學拆了自己那顆奶酒味的司康，轉頭看見在陽台抽菸的李抒澔，淡淡的薄荷混著菸味飄入客廳。他可不知道李抒澔還會抽菸。

「抽菸不好。而且你門沒關，到時候把東柱嗆醒。」

李抒澔把自己掛在圍欄上，沒回頭，「要是菸味能把他叫醒我以後每天早上都來一根。」金建學嚼著餅順著他的視線，看見大樓門外路燈下黏黏膩膩摟抱著的金英助與呂煥雄。

「嘖嘖。小情侶。」李抒澔的聲音有調笑的意味，但金建學扒開那層嘲諷的外皮，似乎嘗到一些別的味道。

他不知怎地忽然有些惱火起來。

「哥怎麼總是看著英助哥。」

「你不也老看著東柱嗎。」

「我可沒喜歡東柱。」

「意思是我就喜歡金英助了？」

「難道不是嗎？」

一時的針鋒相對演變成過度用力的刀光劍影。金建學感覺自己的語句實體化成一把劍，扎入背向他的李抒澔。中劍的男人雲淡風清地又抽了口菸，順著風散在夜裡直至看不見痕跡，只給金建學手裡的司康添了一點味。他聽見李抒澔的回答飄渺在煙霧裡。

「是嗎。」

輕飄飄沒有對象的疑問句，甚至不能算是回答。

金建學沒再說話。他注視著李抒澔背影，想到幾年前電視劇裡那個胸口埋著劍九百年的男人。也許插下劍的不是他，也許已經帶著那把劍好幾年的李抒澔根本不在乎。

沉默太久了，直到金建學開始後知後覺地尷尬想退回屋裡時，李抒澔張了張嘴，像是想說些什麼。於是他咽回了到嘴邊的晚安。

「這樣吧。」他再開口時彷彿又回到了日常的李抒澔，指尖敲打著圍欄準備出什麼鬼點子的模樣。「我對金英助反正沒什麼希望了，東柱是你表弟你也不能幹什麼，我們做個交易如何。」

金建學也切換回和正常的李抒澔相處模式，翻了個巨大的白眼，「說過我沒喜歡孫東柱，他真就只是我弟。」

「行了吧就你那小眼神未成年才看不出來。每次東柱掛我身上你都一副要噴火似的。」李抒澔拿出哥哥的架勢拍拍他的肩膀，繞回自己的提案。「以後東柱要是哪裡讓你吃醋了，你就來找我；反之金英助如果讓我不爽了我就找你。」

他看見李抒澔眼裡竄過一點光，他不確定那是什麼。不是平時惡作劇時的精光一閃，更像是火花，不然他怎麼覺得空氣微微發燙。

金建學給自己壯了壯氣勢，「找我做什麼。」

菸蒂落在他腳邊。李抒澔向前一步，取下他的眼鏡，指尖所及的皮膚彷彿都要灼傷。眼前一片模糊，他感覺有什麼貼上他的唇瓣。

他感覺李抒澔的輕笑帶著薄荷爆珠的味道。

「做愛啊。」

星火燎原。


End file.
